


Past, Present Future - You Are My Friend

by TheSquiglet



Series: Two Together [3]
Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Part 3 of the Two Together verse!, This is a complete work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSquiglet/pseuds/TheSquiglet
Summary: Another short but sweet story! Hope everyone is still doing okay or on their way to okay at whatever stage in lockdown we're in.
Series: Two Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738081
Kudos: 1





	Past, Present Future - You Are My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Another short but sweet story! Hope everyone is still doing okay or on their way to okay at whatever stage in lockdown we're in.

Magnus's mobile rang out loudly in the middle of the Institute. A lot of eyes were cast on him as he looked to see who it was. He smiled gently when he saw it was Kurt.

“I have to take this. Excuse me for a few moments”

Magnus retreated to a quieter area and answered right before the phone rung off completely.

“What do I owe the pleasure of having Kurt Hummel call me?”

“ **Hey Mike. I've been ordered to get you and the others back down to Lima for a reunion. Not that it's really one without - “**

“I know. I miss him too. Isabelle, Eliza and Simon were distraught they couldn't join us. I'm sure however we could join you this time around”

“ **It'd be good to see you all again. I'd like to actually hug Eliza instead of just seeing her over a screen these past two years”**

* * *

Lima, Ohio hadn't changed all that much since they'd first left all those years ago. It was the first time however that younger eyes had seen them.

Simon and Isabelle's daughter of 13 years now looked up at the school where the reunion was going to be held. She had the same teasing tones of her father, and the logic and witticisms of her mother. A love of geek and shadowhunter love had been placed above all, and the Lightwood-Lewis's loved her dearly.

“What do you think Ellie?” Simon waved his arm as he spoke.

“It's....nice”

“Say what you really think Eliza” Isabelle laughed.

“I hope the outside looks better than in!”

“That is why you are my favourite niece dear one. Come, let's go” Magnus finished as they entered through the doors and into the building, finding the choir room easily

The music was blaring, some decorations laid out and the laughter that came from it seemed even more inviting.

Magnus swished into view first and being embraced, allowing time for the three behind him to prepare for the amount of hugs they were about to get.

* * *

“Okay, okay”

“Si, it's going to be fine, don't freak out on me okay? We're going to have a great time with our friends”

“Minus one of them” Simon breathed out. Both had struggled not being able to go to the funeral because of a mission badly timed.

“So we enjoy it for him then dad. Uncle Finn wouldn't have wanted us to be sad” With that, Eliza chose to walk in next and got the biggest stares and hugs next.

“God, she's awesome”

“I know Si. Come on, let's go”

* * *

“And you've gotten so big, I wouldn't have recognised you!” Kurt exclaimed.

“Thanks Uncle Kurt but honestly I don't think I've grown that much in two years”

“You're not on the other side of it”

* * *

“Short stuff, what's it like down under?”

“Hi Aunt Santana”

“What?”

“You look nice. Is Aunty Britt here too?”

“God I wish. Your aunt is off helping MIT with...something. I'm planning to be highly drunk by the end of this just so I don't have to deal with Berry”

* * *

“So, how's school? Anyone catching your eye lately?”

“Not yet Uncle Blaine, and no spoilers Uncle Sam because I haven't read the latest comic you sent me! Homework is the worst!”

“I wasn't going to say anything!”

“Sure you weren't Sam. It's a wonder I was still willing to be friends with you after you spoilt the ending to Series 1 of Daredevil!” Blaine said smoothly as Eliza tried to stifle a giggle at Sam's affronted look. 

* * *

“Hi, can I sit here with you Aunt Tina? I need some calm”

“Of course you can. Is there anything you want from the snack counter?”

“No, just a bit of quiet or at least a conversation that doesn't involve me being asked about school or my relationship status”

“That I can get on board with. Do you want to play Candy Crush?”

“It's like you read my mind”

* * *

“See, you never needed to worry in the first place” Isabelle patted her husband on the shoulder as he blushed.

“I don't know how you do it Iz. Just don't worry about how she's going to fare in different situations”

“Of course I do Simon. I just don't project it. I was just as worried as you today that maybe she wouldn't have fun or think about Finn all day but then I see her. I watch her fit in so easily and stride in like she just belongs there already”

“Are you two done? I want to sing a song about how awesome we are and we can't get to it if we're just standing here”

“Kinda a private moment Rach” Isabelle responded.

The request was very much ignored.

* * *

“Okay we better get going. We have a pizza and movie night between all of us and Alec, and I am planning on getting the hours in when he gets back from the Institute”

“I don't think I needed to know that” Quinn shot back as Magnus winked at her.

“Come on Ellie, say goodbye to your aunts and uncles. We'll try and come back as soon as we can” Simon promised.

“Okay dad! Bye! Speak to you on Facetime!"

“We'll see all of you soon. Love you” Isabelle yelled as they walked out, Magnus blowing kisses at them as they fully left the building.

* * *

Eliza turned round to look at the building again.

“Everything alright dear heart?”

“I can't believe I was just in the place where mum and dad got together. In the choir room where you said so much happened. I was right, it did look better on the inside”


End file.
